Der verhängnisvolle Mistelzweig
by Lacerta
Summary: RyanSeth!(Eine leicht angetrunkene) Kirsten hängt einen Mistelzweig über die Tür ohne an die verhängnisvollen Folgen zu denken. Nur eine süße, kleine X-Mas-FF


A/N1: Tja, dann mach ich wohl mal den Anfang in dieser Kategorie. Hoffentlich folgen noch viele weitere deutsche O.C Fanfictions!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Ryan/Seth (also Slash. Wer's nicht mag, soll's nicht lesen)

Rating: PG

Summary: (Die leicht angetrunkene) Kirsten hängt einen Mistelzweig über die Tür ohne an die verhängnisvollen Folgen zu denken. Nur eine süße, kleine Weihnachts- FF. Entweder bin ich ein bisschen spät dran oder knapp 11 Monate zu früh. :-)

Spoiler: Na ja, die erste Folge halt, sonst kennt man die Leute ja nicht

Disclaimer: Weder die Serie selbst noch ihre Figuren gehören mir. Leider.

* * *

**Der verhängnisvolle Mistelzweig**

Im Haus der Familie Cohen herrschte seit einigen Stunden rege Betriebsamkeit. Es war der vierundzwanzigste Dezember und Kirsten Cohen hatte schon am frühen Morgen sämtliche Kartons mit Weihnachtsdekoration ins Wohnzimmer geschleppt, die sie finden konnte. Seitdem war sie damit beschäftigt, die Räume des Hauses zu schmücken und zwischen durch immer mal wieder ein Gläschen Eierlikör-Grog zu trinken. Dabei summte sie Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin und nicht mal die milden dreiundzwanzig Grad konnten ihre Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Fest trüben. Rosa hingegen rollte bei dem Anblick von derart viel Kitsch nur hin und wieder genervt mit den Augen und musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, um nicht die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen zu schlagen. Sandy seinerseits hatte die erste günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, sich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen. Dabei hatte er etwas gemurmelt, dass sich nach „Surfen" angehört hatte … oder war es „Golfen" gewesen? Kirsten ließ für einen Moment die goldene Christbaumkugel in ihrer Hand sinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie ihm nicht so wirklich zugehört, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die rote Nase von Rudolph dem Rentier zum Leuchten zu bringen. Nach einigen Sekunden zuckte sie gleichgültig mit den Schultern und gab auf. Dann hängte sie die Kugel an den letzten freien Zweig der überdimensionalen Tanne und trat einen großen Schritt zurück um ihr Werk zu betrachten. Nachdenklich neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite und musste dabei aufpassen, nicht ihre grüne Pudelmütze zu verlieren, die übrigens mit dem halblangen, dunkelgrünen Kleid ein wirklich süßes Elfenkostüm bildete.

„Perfekt!" war ihr abschließendes Urteil, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas und Rosa schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf bevor sie sich wieder in die Küche zurückzog.

Anschließend fiel Kirsten über die restlichen Räume des Hauses her … und verschonte dabei nicht mal die beiden Badezimmer.

00000

Als sie zwei Stunden später wieder im Wohnzimmer ankam, hatte sie sämtliche Weihnachtsmänner, Plastiktannenbäume, Engel, Schneekugeln und Lichterketten im Haus verteilt, war aber immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden. In diesem Moment traten Ryan und Seth durch die Tür und blieben stehen. Seth, der den jährlich wiederkehrenden Anblick gewohnt war, grinste nur und beobachtete seinen Kumpel Ryan dabei, wie der überrascht die Augen aufriss und seine Kinnlade langsam aber sicher herunterklappte. Für Ryan war es das erste Weihnachten im Kreis der Cohen Familie und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die sonst so biedere Kirsten eine Vorliebe für Weihnachtskitsch zu haben schien.

„Du hast dich wieder selbst übertroffen, Mum" hörte er Seth schließlich sagen und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zustimmend zu nicken.

Kirsten winkte bescheiden ab und setzte dann ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf … was Seth sofort stutzig machte.

„Ihr kommt mir eigentlich gerade recht! Ich könnte nämlich eure Hilfe gebrauchen."

Die Jungs warfen sich einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick zu, doch Ryan zerstörte die Pläne seines besten Freundes, sich mit einer Ausrede aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Klar, wir helfen gern."

Kirsten überhörte gnädig das gequälte Seufzen ihres Sohnes und begann zu strahlen.

„Ich glaube, im Poolhaus stehen irgendwo noch zwei Kartons mit Weihnachtsdeko…"

„Bin schon unterwegs" unterbrach Ryan freundlich und verließ das Haus, bevor Kirsten ihm noch weitere Aufträge erteilen konnte.

„Ich komm mit!" rief Seth, der schon ahnte, was auf ihn zukam, doch seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück.

„Für dich habe ich eine andere Arbeit" lächelte sie und Seth seufzte erneut.

00000

Ryan, der beschlossen hatte, sich möglichst viel Zeit zu lassen, schlenderte gemütlich Richtung Poolhaus und dachte über das Gespräch nach, dass er und Seth noch heute Morgen geführt hatten.

_Während Seth am Rand des Pools saß und die Beine im Wasser baumeln ließ, lag Ryan nur wenige Meter entfernt auf einer Luftmatratze und genoss die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Körper. Als er Seths durchdringenden Blick auf sich spürte, öffnete er widerwillig die Augen und wandte den Kopf._

„_Hmm?"_

_Er war ja auch sonst kein gesprächiger Mensch, aber heute hatte er irgendwie überhaupt keine Lust zu reden. Seth ahnte dies und wollte schon abwinken. Doch als er Ryans fragenden Blick bemerkte, begann er unsicher auf seinem Platz hin und her zu rutschen und öffnete schließlich vorsichtig den Mund._

„_Wie fühlst du dich?"_

_Ryan hob skeptisch eine Braue._

„_Seit wann reden wir beiden über unsere Gefühle?"_

_Seth dachte kurz darüber nach und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern._

„_Nur weil wir starke, furchtlose Männer sind, muss das doch nicht heißen, dass wir nicht über Gefühle reden können…"_

_Er machte eine Pause, um nötige Luft zu inhalieren, denn das Atmen vergaß er häufig beim Reden._

„… _Außerdem reden wir ja nur über deine Gefühle, nicht über meine … Ein einseitiger Austausch so zu sagen, von daher…"_

„_Und warum reden wir darüber?" unterbrach Ryan, der möglichst schnell wieder die Sonne in Ruhe genießen wollte._

_Seth senkte unsicher den Blick und wusste, dass er seine nächsten Worte sorgsam wählen musste._

„_Ich wollte nur wissen wie es dir geht, nichts weiter… Weil… du weißt schon…weil es dein erstes Weihnachten bei uns ist… Dein erstes Weihnachten ohne deine Familie." _

_Ryan schwieg für einen kurzen Moment._

„_Ich bin bei meiner Familie" antwortete er schließlich schlicht und schloss die Augen wieder._

_Seth lächelte und ließ diese Worte für einige Minuten auf sich wirken._

„_Wie habt ihr Weihnachten gefeiert? … Ich meine…gab es irgendwelche besonderen Traditionen bei euch?"_

_Ryan, der gehofft hatte, das Gespräch wäre beendet, seufzte._

„_Nein."_

_Seth wartete auf eine Fortsetzung, doch es kam keine._

„_Geht's ein bisschen genauer?"_

„_Keine Traditionen."_

_Der Cohen Spross rollte genervt die Augen und starrte weiterhin auf seine Zehen, die inzwischen schon wieder diesen ungesunden Hauch von Rot angenommen hatten. Er hatte wohl vergessen, sie einzucremen._

„_Schön, dass wir darüber geredet haben, Clint."_

„_Clint?"_

_Seth nickte eifrig._

„_Na Clint Eastwood. Der redet in seinen Filmen ähnlich viel wie du."_

„_Wenn du meinst."_

„_Oder ist dir Blade lieber?"_

„_Hmm?"_

„_Na Blade. Ist dir ein Vergleich mit ihm lieber als mit Clint Eastwood? Beide sind megacool, keine Frage, aber Blade ist immerhin der ‚Daywalker' und er hat all diese tödlichen Waffen und diese wirklich scharfe Sonnenbrille. Ich hätte auch gern so eine, du nicht auch?"_

„_Seth!"_

„_Was?"_

„_Komm endlich auf den Punkt."_

„_Von mir aus…Wo war ich?"_

„_Weihnachten."_

„_Richtig. Findest du es nicht traurig, dass es keine Traditionen bei euch gab? Ich mag unsere Traditionen, vor allem die zu Weihnachten. Strümpfe aufhängen, Weihnachtsbäume…"_

„…_Geschenke, Schulfrei…"_

_Seth grinste breit._

„_Ich sehe, du verstehst mich."_

„_Hmm."_

00000

Seth hatte derweil Probleme ganz anderer Art. Kirsten hatte nämlich schweigend auf einen mannshohen Stapel leerer Kartons gedeutet und wieder ihr treuherziges Lächeln aufgesetzt. Er war kurz davor, anzumerken, dass es Ryans Aufgabe im Haushalt war, schwere Sachen wenn nötig durch die Gegend zu tragen. Schließlich hatte er ja auch all diese schönen Muskeln … nicht, dass er jemals sonderlich auf sie geachtet hätte…

Jedenfalls nahm er gleich alle Kartons auf einmal und ging vorsichtig zur Kellertreppe. Schon auf der zweiten Stufe stolperte er über seinen eigenen Fuß und konnte nur mit Mühe sein Gleichgewicht halten. Er begann, leise vor sich hinzufluchen und überhörte deshalb Kirsten, die ihm hinterher rief, dass er einen Behälter vergessen hatte. Sie hob ihn selbst auf und wollte ihrem Sohn in den Keller folgen, als ein Objekt in der Ecke des Kartons ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Stirn runzelnd stellte sie ihn auf einer nahen Kommode ab, um das unbekannte grüne Etwas genauer zu betrachten. Es war ein Mistelzweig.

„Nanu" murmelte sie und hob den Zweig hoch. „Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her? Hat dich der Weihnachtsmann gebracht?"

Leise kichernd ließ sie ihn vor ihren Augen hin und herbaumeln und plötzlich hatte sie eine äußerst verwegene Idee. Sie würde ihn an einer unauffälligen Stelle aufhängen und warten bis Sandy vom Surfen zurück kam…oder aus dem Golfclub. Je nach dem. Sie sah sich um und schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf den Türstock der Haustür.

„Aha!" rief sie triumphierend und rieb sich die Hände. „Sobald du durch die Tür kommst, werde ich dich besinnungslos küssen! Wie ich doch diese Traditionen liebe!"

Dann stieg sie auf einen Stuhl und befestigte den Mistelzweig direkt an der Mitte des Türstocks, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, nicht beobachtet zu werden.

„Perfekt!" wiederholte sie, stellte flugs den Stuhl beiseite und ging zu ihrem Glas um mit sich selbst auf diese hervorragende Idee anzustoßen.

Es war leer und ein kleiner Schmollmund bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, bis ihr einfiel, dass in der Küche noch genügend Eierlikör-Grog vorhanden war.

00000

Ryan hatte inzwischen beide Kartons gefunden und stand nun vor der verschlossenen Hautür. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, sie mit dem Ellbogen zu öffnen, gab er seufzend auf und kickte uncharmant mit dem Fuß dagegen. Seth, der sich eben auf die Couch fallengelassen hatte, versuchte das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Konnte man sich von leeren Kartons einen Hexenschuss holen? Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Nach dem dritten Klopfen seufzte er jedoch und erhob sich murrend. Die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner ausgewaschenen Jeans vergraben, schlenderte er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr lasst mich hier bis Silvester stehen" knurrte Ryan und Seth zuckte gleichgültigmit den Schultern.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass du erfrieren könntest" gab er trocken zurück und kassierte dafür einen warnenden Blick. „Dafür ist es nämlich einen Tick zu warm."

Ein Schatten erregte Ryans Aufmerksamkeit und er sah über Seths Schulter hinweg. Dort war inzwischen Rosa aufgetaucht, die das ungeduldige Klopfen ebenfalls gehört hatte. Als sie sah, dass Seth die Tür bereits geöffnet hatte, wollte sie schon kehrt machen. Doch dann stach ihr etwas Grünes ins Auge und heftete ihren Blick auf den Türstock über den beiden Teenagern. Sie versuchte noch, dass Grinsen zu verbergen, doch Ryans Misstrauen war bereits geweckt. Nichts Gutes ahnend hob er langsam den Blick und was er sah, amüsierte und überraschte ihn zugleich. Das Ding war doch gerade eben noch nicht da gewesen. Ob Seth ihn aufgehängt hatte?

„Was ist? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Seth klang ernsthaft besorgt und Ryan begriff, dass er nichts von ihrer derzeitigen Situation ahnte, geschweige denn wusste.

„Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch von heute Morgen?"

Der junge Cohen nickte lächelnd.

„Na klar, wir haben darüber geredet, wer cooler ist: Clint oder Blade. Warum?"

Ryan rollte die Augen und Rosa verzog sich Kopf schüttelnd in die Küche.

„Darüber hast allein DU geredet. Aber eigentlich ging es um Weihnachtstraditionen."

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich."

„Hilf meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge, was hältst du noch mal von diesen Traditionen?"

Seths Misstrauen war inzwischen geweckt, vor allem als er Ryans breites Grinsen sah, das sich im Verlauf der letzten Sekunden auf seine Lippen gezaubert hatte.

„Ich liebe Weihnachtstraditionen" sagte er also vorsichtig und Ryan atmete tief durch.

Dann stellte er die beiden Kartons auf der Türschwelle ab, deutete mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand senkrecht nach oben und griff mit der anderen gleichzeitig nach Seths Shirt um ihn näher zu ziehen. Der erblickte erst den verhängnisvollen Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen und dann die noch verhängnisvolleren Augen seines besten Freundes.

„Du machst Witze…" begann er, hatte jedoch keine Chance diesen Satz jemals zu beenden, denn plötzlich hatte er Ryans Lippen auf seinem Mund. Sie waren wesentlich weicher als er sich erträumt hatte … nicht, dass er bisher überhaupt auch nur einen Gedanken an Ryans Lippen verschwendet hätte…

Der Kuss jedenfalls dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und Seth hatte gerade genügend Zeit, einmal tief den Geruch seines Gegenübers einzuatmen. Es war eine beeindruckende Erfahrung, die er nicht so schnell würde vergessen können, selbst wenn er wollte. Neben den feinen Düften seines Shampoos, seines Duschgels und seines Deos konnte er etwas riechen, das nur schwer zu beschreiben war. Ryans eigener, unverfälschter Körperduft.

Männlich.

Gefährlich.

Mit einem Hauch tief vergrabener Leidenschaft.

Ein Geruch, genug um Seth einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Dann war der Moment vorbei und Seth kam endlich dazu, die Hände aus den Taschen seiner Jeans zu nehmen. Sie waren schweißnass und er versuchte sie unauffällig an den Hosenbeinen zu trocknen.

„Frohe Weihnachten" raunte Ryan noch in sein Ohr, dann hob er die Kartons wieder auf und ging an Seth vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

„Und wie ich Weihnachtstraditionen liebe!" murmelte Seth, als er sich einwenig von dem Schock erholte hatte und begann, gutgelaunt vor sich hin zu pfeifen.

* * *

A/N2: Falls das hier überhaupt jemand zu Gesicht bekommen sollte: Danke fürs Lesen! Und ich würde mich wirklich sehr über einen netten kleinen Kommentar freuen. 


End file.
